Final Fantasy Rock Songs
by BlackjackCF
Summary: Finally! An update! I've been dead for about half a year! Sorry! No flames, these are just for fun! Read these songs if you're in need of a laugh or if you're just plain bored! R&R plz!NEW SONG: Far Away
1. Wake Me Up When the Planet Ends

Wake Me Up When the Planet Ends

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Sephiroth: **(Thinking back to the day he burned Nibelheim)

Nibelheim has burned and passed

The traitors will not last

Wake me up when thePlanet ends

So my Mother's come at last

(Back to the present)

Five years has gone so fast

Wake me up when thePlanet ends

Here comes the Meteor

Falling from the stars

Drenched in their blood again

Laughing as they're charred

As my body laid to rest

I never forgot that I lost

Wake me up when thePlanet ends

(Diamond weapon destroys the ShinRa building)

ShinRa has burned and passed

The traitors will not last

Wake me up when the Planet ends

Fight me, Cloud, again

Like we did when Nibel burned

Here comes the Meteor

Falling from the stars

Drenched in their blood again

Laughing as they're charred

As my body laid to rest

I never forgot that I lost

Wake me up when thePlanet ends

(Guitar solo)

The world still has not burned and passed

But the traitors will not last

Wake me up when the Planet ends

So my Mother's come at last

Five years has gone so fast

Wake me up when thePlanet ends (Repeat 2 more times)


	2. Clone

Clone

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

Green Day's Basket Case

**Cloud: **(To AVALANCHE)

Do you have the time

To listen to me whine

About Sephiroth and Jenova, all at once

I am one of those

Sephiroth clones

He's evil to the bone no doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm getting it

Am I just a puppet

Or just a clone?

I went to SOLDIER

To make myself look bolder

But I never made it there

That's what's giving me the creeps

No one, but Tifa cares

He burned down Nibelheim

I better not tell anyone else

I'll look dumb and meek

**Cloud:**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm getting it

Am I just a puppet

Or just a clone?

**Cloud:**

Grasping to control

Gotta keep my cool

**Cloud: Tifa:**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

Am I just a puppet

Or just a clone?

* * *

Oook... yeah umm... kinda weird, I know, but I'm a pretty weird person... so whatever. Yeah, it's kind of like the Lord of the Rings Musical Songs by my sister, CrystalFNfire (go read them, they're good), anyways... my sister _hasn't_ helped me write any of these songs... so don't get the idea that she wrote them. (So no cred it for herright now.) :p Thank you all for reading this! And just in case my sister starts whining, she got the idea to write Final Fantasy Songs frommusicals, but I decided to make them rock songs because I don't like musicals as much as her. 


	3. Enter Sephiroth

Enter Sephiroth

Sung by:

Jenova

Take off of:

Metallica's Enter Sandman

**Jenova:**

Begin your killing little one

Don't forget my son

To kill everyone

Take it in, anger within

To not kill humans will be your sin

Keep fear in their hearts when you come

Keep killing until the battle is won

Cries of death in the night

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to the Promised Land

Something's wrong, turn off the light

Cetra's here tonight

Holy, of the materia that is white

Dreams of war, dreams of fires

Dreams of becoming higher

And things of the night

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to the Promised Land

**Aeris:**

Now I lay me down to weep

I pray the Cetra my soul to keep

If I should die while I pray

I pray that Holy will come this way

(Sephiroth kills Aeris)

**Sephiroth:**

Quiet, puppet, don't say a word

Listen to that voice you heard

I'm the beast in your head

That will soon leave you dead

Exit light

Enter night

Black materia

**Jenova & Sephiroth:**

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to the Promised Land


	4. Jenova

Jenova

Sung by:

AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and Jenova

Take off of:

Van Halen's Panama

**Cloud:**

Sword out, what's that sound?

Here she comes, full blast, gonna take her down

Our crew's gonna burn you

What will you do when we fight, your reign ends?

**Sephiroth: **

Didn't you learn what she died? Leave us be

You'll lose this in a turn

We'll win this!

**AVALANCHE:**

Jenova, Jenova

Jenova, Jenova

**Barret:**

Ain't nuthin' like this, this battle is the last

Got to keep on fighting, or we be runnin' fast

Our crew's gonna burn you

**Tifa:**

They win, it'll be a catastrophe

**Sephiroth:**

I thought you learned when she died, leave us be

You'll lose this in a turn

**Jenova:**

We'll win this!

**Cid:**

Yeah, we're gonna win this friggin' fight tonight

We can barely see the world from Meteor's d--- blinding light

**Red XIII:**

Ah! Sephiroth's transforming!

We must win this!

**Cait Sith:**

We're blinded, he's flying

Right in front of us now

**Sephiroth:**

Get the feeling, power rising

There ain't no turning back now!

**AVALANCHE:**

Jenova, Jenova

Jenova, Jenova


	5. Pull Harder On the Strings of Your Puppe

Pull Harder On the Strings of Your Puppet

Sung by:

Aeris, Jenova, Sephiroth, and Cloud

Take off of:

Trivium's Pull Harder On the Strings of Your Matyr

**Aeris:**

My body and soul trembles as it rips

My breath quickening as metal rushes in

(Dies)

**Jenova (To Sephiroth because Cloud wouldn't kill Aeris)**

Pull harder on the strings of your puppet!

**Sephiroth (To Cloud):**

Stop your cries, that's a lie

You're faking, no feelings

**Cloud:**

I cry, I want to die

(Getting angry) It's time we end this

**Sephiroth:**

It's man's curse to make this world so hopeless

You allow ShinRa to spread his genocidal wing

Killing to win, to cover his weakness

Desecration though annihilation

Humans, I'll burn you down

My hands grip your throats, I want your end

**Cloud:**

Burned, my soul ripped apart – I avenge

For every life you have taken

**Sephiroth:**

I'm only here to take

You ask me, why did I?

'Cause I'm God that's f---ing why

* * *

msdohnut1 thank you very much for the suggestion of using this song... it's perfect for the part when aeris is killed 


	6. Master of Puppets

Master of Puppets

Sung by:

Clones, Cloud, and Sephiroth

Take off of:

Metallica's Master of Puppets

**Sephiroth:**

End of fun and games, running away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear

Leading on your death's construction

Help me, you shall see

Power is all I need

I'm dedicated to

Ways I can kill you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

**Cloud:**

I HATE YOU, BASTARD!

**Sephiroth:**

Obey your master!

**Clones:**

Master

**Sephiroth:**

You failure clones, I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Destroy your brain, you'll never betray

Life of pain becoming clearer

Clones, listen, I command you, kill the Cetra, obey me!

Destroy your friends, your fate is clear!

Help me, you shall see

Power is all I need

I'm dedicated to

Ways I can kill you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

**Cloud:**

I HATE YOU, BASTARD!

**Clones: **

Master

**Sephiroth:**

You failure clones, I'm pulling yours strings

Twisting your and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?

Master, Master, listen to our cries

Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter

Laughter, laughter, laughing as we die

**Sephiroth:**

Clones, still your loud whines, the Planet is mine!

Just a rhyme without a reason

Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

Help me, you shall see

Power is all I need

I'm dedicated to

Ways I can kill you

Come crawling faster

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

**Clones:**

Master

**Sephiroth:**

You failure clones, I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Pulling your strings, cause I'll make you kill

**Clones:**

Master

Master

**Sephiroth:**

Ha ha ha ha!

* * *

Shale 101, I'm so sorry, but I really don't know how to make a parody out of Green Day's American Idiot, I'll try though! 


	7. Jenova's Puppet

Jenova's Puppet

Sung by:

Cloud, Sephiroth

Take off of:

Green Day's American Idiot

**Cloud:**

Don't want to be Jenova's puppet

Don't want be a clone under the alien

Can you see Sephiroth's hysteria?

The subliminal mindf--- from Jenova

I feel anger, this burning sensation

Sephiroth's gonna win by annihilation

The Planet is where everything isn't okay

Anybody can die tomorrow

But I refuse to follow

Jenova, (To Sephiroth) I'm not like you

**Sephiroth:**

Maybe I am a bastard, failure clone

But, at least I'm not a weakling human

I'm one of the last Cetra, of old

And what are you? Only a weak failure clone

**Cloud:**

I feel anger, this burning sensation

Sephiroth's gonna win by annihilation

The Planet is where everything isn't okay

Anybody can die tomorrow

But I refuse to follow

Jenova, (To Sephiroth) I'm not like you

Don't want to be Jenova's puppet

This planet's not going to be controlled

Sephiroth's in hysteria

Listening to the monster Jenova

I feel anger, this burning sensation

Sephiroth's gonna win by annihilation

The Planet is where everything isn't okay

Anybody can die tomorrow

But I refuse to follow

Jenova, (to Sephiroth) I'm not like you

* * *

Shale 101, you got your wish! I finally finished the American Idiot parody! Thanks, Nando RPS King for all the help with this song... I would have never been able to come up with it without your cool ideas :)! 


	8. Quit Your Lies

Quit Your Lies

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Disturbed's Believe

**Sephiroth:**

Stop it, quit your lies

You are only a puppet, can't laugh or cry

You're a clone

You go on, without feelings, you're alone

A failure

You are nothing but trash, a failed clone of mine

Come my clone

Reject all your life, succumb to me

Penance can't absolve your sins

You are human

Being that is your sin

Stop it, quit your lies

You are only a puppet ,the source

Of deceit

Come now, follow me

You are lost, in your lies

No redemption for anyone

All shall die

To release your lives

Kneel to me

Penance can't absolve your sin

You are human

Being that is your sin

Destroy you, because I want to

Lying dead, it's what you've come to

Take your life

Covered in lies

Recognize

All those who died

I can hear their screams tonight

Ever haunting me

Clone, it's what you'll always be

Penance can't absolve your sin

You are human

Being that is your sin

* * *

Twilight-Link, finished one of your song requests! Thanks a lot for the song suggestion! 


	9. Nothing Left But Me

Nothing Left But Me

Sung by:

Vincent Valentine

Take off of:

Metallica's One

**Vincent:**

I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or dream

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible needle stops me

Now that Chaos is inside me

I' m waking, I don't know what's happened to me

Didn't know there is not much left of me

Nothing is there but pain now

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Lucrecia, wake me

Back in the lab it's much too real

In pumps, life that I must feel

But can't look forward to reveal

Look to the time when I'll live

Fe through the tube that sticks me

Lucrecia, wake me

There's nothing there but me

Cut my life, let me be!

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Lucrecia, wake me

Now there's nothing left but me

Oh please, help me hold my breath as I wish for death.

Darkness consuming me

All I can see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

Body, my holding cell

Hojo has taken my light

Taken my love

Taken my heart

Taken my arm

Taken my body

Taken my soul

Left me with forever life

* * *

Nando RPS King, thanks for the corrections, thegr8sephiroth, i'm trying to do adema's immortal... but i don't really like it, because now i'm trying to do songs with other people other than cloud and sephiroth... (such as the song above) 


	10. Throw Your Life Away

Throw Your Life Away

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Breaking Benjamin's Sooner or Later

**Sephiroth (To Cloud):**

I want a normal life

Even when I was a newborn child

I was raised to be a hater

You're all dead… sooner or later

You're never right

Get in the way and lose your life

I've learned to only hate it

Hojo, I've become the one you wanted

Just scream my name

You won't be okay

Your scream is crawling through my veins

Sooner or later, you're gonna hate it

Go ahead and throw your life away

Coming to me with only anger, fighting me out there

Go ahead and throw your life away

You're going down in some time

You are open wide

You always try to be like me

To belike me, the one you see on TV

This isn't right

I can't be the one to die

Why am I so pathetic

I know you won't forget it

Just scream your name

I won't be okay

My scream is crawling through your veins

Sooner or later, I'm gonna regret it

Go ahead and throw my life away

Coming to you, with only anger, fighting you out there

Go ahead and throw my life away

* * *

champ, i did breaking benjamin... ya got your wish man 


	11. False Memories

False Memories

Sung by:

Tifa, Cloud, and Sephiroth

Take off of:

Metallica's Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

**Tifa:**

Welcome to where time stands still

Could this be our home? Rebuilt?

Can't be right, never seemed to change

Dream the same thing every night

I see our town burned in my sight

Everything's the same, nothing marred

Everything's wrong, makes our brains seemed scarred

**Cloud:**

Look, my friend, and you will see

That dream is my reality

It keeps me locked up in this cage

Can't you see it's why my brain says rage

False memories, leave me be

False memories, just leave me alone

Build my fear of what's out there

And cannot breathe the open air

Whisper things into my brain

Assuring me that I'm insane

She thinks our heads are in her hands (Referring to Jenova)

But you and I have different plans

Keep me confused, plans going well

He's starting to obey, can't you tell?

No more can they keep me

Listen, damn it, we will win

**Sephiroth:**

You, the clone, you're working very well

But you think this saves you from your hell

**Cloud:**

False memories, leave me be

False memories, just leave me alone

False memories, just leave me alone

**Tifa:**

This is really wrong

Our town burned, but here it is now

Something's wrong, taste it in the air

**Sephiroth:**

Got some killing to do

You can only stare back hard

Kill, it's such a friendly word

Seems the only way

For you to listen again

* * *

Again, thanks to Nando the RPS King for the ideas and suggestion for this song... thanks a lot to all my readers... keep reading and reviewing! 


	12. Disposable Hero

Disposable Hero

Sung by:

Sephiroth, Hojo, Jenova

Take off of:

Metallica's Disposable Heroes

**Sephiroth:**

Bodies fill the fields I see, all lives end

No one to fight me now, no one even there

Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all

Victim of what said should be

A servant 'til I fall

**Hojo:**

Soldier boy, listen to what I say

Now an empty shell

Twenty one, my only son

But he served me well

Bred to kill, not to care

Just do as I say

Finished here, greeting death

He's mine to take away

**Jenova:**

Back to the front

You will do what I say, when I say

Back to the front

You kill when I say, you must kill

Back to the front

You killer

You servant

You yes-man

**Sephiroth:**

Screaming of machine gun fire, does nothing to me now

Pass unnoticed through a crowd, killing everyone somehow

More a man, more stripes I bare, glory seeker trends

Bodies fill the fields I see

The slaughter never ends

**Hojo:**

Soldier boy, listen to what I say

Now an empty shell

Twenty one, my only son

But he served me well

Bred to kill, not to care

Just do as I say

Finished here, greeting death

He's mine to take away

**Jenova:**

Back to the front

You will do what I say, when I say

Back to the front

You kill when I say, you must kill

Back to the front

You killer

You servant

You yes-man

**Sephiroth:**

Why am I dying?

**Jenova:**

Kill, have no fear

Lie, live off lying

Death, death is near

**Sephiroth:**

I was born for dying

Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say

Had no chance to see myself, molded day by day

Looking back I realize, nothing could help, no word

Left to die with only friend

Alone I clench my sword

**Hojo:**

Soldier boy, listen to what I say

Now an empty shell

Twenty one, my only son

But he served me well

Bred to kill, not to care

Just do as I say

Finished here, greeting death

He's mine to take away

**Jenova:**

Back to the front

You will do what I say, when I say

Back to the front

You kill when I say, you must kill

Back to the front

You killer

You servant

You yes-man

* * *

Yeah, I know, I know... waaaaaaaaaay too many Metallica songs (but I like Metallica...) oh well... I'll try to do a Megadeth, Papa Roach, Godsmack, Adema, Breaking Benjamin, or the Offspring song. 


	13. Fix Yourself

Fix Yourself

Sung by:

Cloud, Tifa

Take off of:

Papa Roach's Scars

**Cloud:**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me, that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Sad and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause he came around

The one that burned my home

I keep shut all my pain

And I can't seem to fix myself

It's making me insane

All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me, that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

**Tifa:**

I tried to help you once

A kiss will only vise

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That you were nearly caught in the slaughter

So I offered you my hand

Helping friends is in my nature

I wish there'd been romance

**Cloud:**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me, that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Sad and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I don't want him to ever come around

Tifa, why don't' you just go home?

**Tifa:**

'Cause you were nearly caught in the slaughter

So I tried to grab your hand

I gave you my heart…. Open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

**Cloud:**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me, that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

**Both:**

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me, that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

* * *

Thanks to Shale 101, champ, Tincent, Nando the RPS King, and Aleatoricfor the reviews! Tincent, I'll try to do every one of the songs that you suggested, but I can't promise you that I'll be able to them all. I'm pretty busy over the summer (but I still manage to update almost everday for you guys!) '-0 


	14. Nothing's Right

Nothing's Right

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

The Offspring's The Kids Aren't Alright

**Cloud:**

When we were young the future was so bright

The old Nibelheim was so alive

And every kid on the whole damn street

Was gonna make it big and not be beat

Now the neighborhood's burned and renewed

Us kids are grown but our lives are worn

How can one little town

Swallow so many lives

Chances thrown

Nothing's right

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

I did have a chance, well I really did

Instead I dropped out and did what I did

I don't have a home and now looking for a job

Take any mercenary job I see and take the lot

Nothing's right

The town burned and everyone died

What the hell is going on

The cruelest dream, reality

Chances thrown

Nothing's right

Longing for what used to be

Still it's hard

Hard to see

Fragile lives, shattered dreams

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For those people who criticize me, thanks too, because I will just take your advice and get better! 


	15. My Coffin

My Coffin

Sung by:

Vincent

Take off of:

Megadeth's Devil's Island

**Vincent:**

The light that fills my lonely cell,

Is blocked out by the key,

That locks the door to this hell,

The place they've kept me

Time's racing like the wind

Memories here,

Lucrecia…. I wait for death

And, yes, I have no fear

I recall that day, my every breath,

And step along the way

Close my eyes, sleeping

As danger paved the way

Hojo, and the darkness

His evil wonders free

And here in Shinra Mansion

The final stop for me

My coffin, my coffin

Oh, there's no escape

This place, so silent, so dark

Evil dreams take you away

And nightmares oh how they mock

With sorrow, I'm crying

But no tears came today

My warmth, it's dying

And fading away

My coffin, my coffin

Oh hear the call

From the coffin beyond

Oh so much sorrow

Her soul, it creates a song

As there is no man, that is

Here upon the Planet

That is at all like me

My life was cursed since birth

The scientist that did this to me

Is walking next to me

To the coffin, my last request

To have her with me

But, it never did happen

My hopes began to fall

The final injection came and

I never saw her at all

Here I am, without a hand

Old, damned, and evil

And the lesson taught me,

To stay away from Hojo

He doesn't care for me

She haunts me in my sleep

Though I tore that memory away

And here in my coffin

I'll always have to stay

My coffin, my coffin

Here I am

My coffin, my coffin

* * *

Thanks again to all those who reviewed and Nando the RPS King for the idea to use this song! Read on! 


	16. The Reason

The Reason

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

Hoobastank's The Reason

**Cloud:**

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to be deceitful to you

And so I have to say before we go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And that reason is you

I'm sorry that I lied to you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the confusion I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who will always be there

That's why I need you here

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before we go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

The side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

* * *

Again... thanks to all readers and reviewers! And to Tincent for the idea of using this song! 


	17. Sleeping Awake

Sleeping Awake

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

P.O.D.'s Sleeping Awake

**Cloud:**

Reveal to me the mysteries

Can you tell me what it means?

Explain these emotions what this is for

Unlock the secrets in me

Tell me the reason, the memory is missing

Won't anybody listen?

Define the riddles of my mind

Nothing is really what it seems

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Sleeping awake

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Can't stop sleeping awake

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Do you feel what I fell?

Can't stop Sleeping Awake

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Do you feel what I fell?

Can't stop Sleeping…

Can you see it? Evil in the air

Do you wee what it is? Do you dare?

My eyes can't explain what I saw

My mind keeps questioning me

Tell me the reason, the memory is missing

Won't anybody listen?

Why don't I remember all the dying

Nothing is really what it seem.

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Sleeping awake

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Can't stop sleeping awake

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Do you feel what I feel?

Can't stop sleeping awake.

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Can't stop sleeping awake.

Do you see what I see?

Can you hear what I hear?

And do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

And do you feel like I feel?

And can you dream like I dream?

Do you see what I see?

Can you hear what I hear?

Or do you feel like I feel?

Or do you dream like I dream?

Anybody see me?

Anybody hear me?

Anybody feel me?

Anybody out there!

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Sleeping awake

Dreaming of Reunion, awake

Can't stop sleeping awake

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Do you feel what I feel?

Can't stop sleeping awake.

Do you see what I see?

And can you hear what I hear?

Do you feel like I feel?

Can't stop sleeping awake.

Anybody see me?

Anybody hear me?

Anybody feel me?

Anybody out there!

* * *

I know... I know... gets a little repetitive in the back. I think I spelled that wrong... oh well. Anyways... thanks again... to everybody who read this and to everybody who reviewed! And this song I did because it's by my favorite band of all times... P.O.D.! Woot! Woot! Three song updates in a day! 


	18. Immortal

Immortal

Sung by:

Sephiroth, AVALANCHE

Take off of:

Adema's Immortal

**Sephiroth (to AVALANCHE):**

Let's fight!

We're face to face

Strength is what I need to see from you

You're all insecure

I can see the fear that breeds in your hearts

Where will you run? Where will you hide?

I can see the tears drip from your eyes

Who will survive? Let's get it on

And we'll fight

**Cloud:**

I know who you are

Back when I was 16 years old

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me!

I'm immortal!

**Red:**

We're not afraid to die

Our souls will travel on

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me

I'm immortal

Immortal

Immortal

Immortal

I need the rush

There's nowhere

You could hide before you die

Why won't you face me?

I can see the hate that's in your eyes

I know what I have done, you know I can't die

I see the tears drip from your eyes

Who will survive? Let's get it on

And we'll fight

**Barret:**

I know who ya are

Ya think ya so cool

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me

I'm immortal

**Tifa:**

We're not afraid to die

Our souls will travel on

**Cid: **

I know who you re

You think you're so bold

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me

I'm immortal

**Yuffie:**

We're not afraid to die

Our souls will travel on

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me

I'm immortal

Where will you run?

Where will you hide?

Let's fight

**Yuffie:**

I know who you are

An idiot who think's a Cetra, of old

**Sephiroth (angered):**

You can't kill me!

I'm immortal!

**Cait Sith:**

I told you we're not afraid to die

Our souls will travel on

**Sephiroth:**

You can't kill me!

I'm immortal!

You can't kill me…

**Barret:**

You told us

You've repeated million times

**Sephiroth:**

Shut up!

You won't kill me!

Immortal!

You can't kill me!

* * *

Oh! I can't believe myself... but I couldn't help it! Another update! This is the fourth one today! 


	19. I Can't Get No Materia

I Can't Get No Materia

Sung by:

Yuffie

Take off of:

The Rolling Stone's I Can't Get No Satisfaction

**Yuffie:**

I can't get no materia, I can't get no materia

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

When I'm runnin' around, and a man come and go

I run after him and take his materia, he doesn't notice I'm gone

But then, I realize it's only my imagination

I can't get no. Oh, no, no, no. Hey, hey, hey

That's what I say

I can't get no materia, I can't get no materia

'Cause I try, and try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

When I'm reading and group comes sight seeing

I know how evil I can be

I went and stole their materia, it's a joke

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

When I'm ridin' 'round the world, on a chocobo, stealin' this and that

And I'm trying to steal, but I realize it's just a dream

Damn, better come back and try next week

'Cause you see I'm on a losing streak

I can't get no. Oh, no, no, no. Hey, hey, hey

That's what I say. I can't get no, I can't get no

I can't get no materia

No materia, no materia

* * *

Yes! An update! Thanks to everyone for reviews and for reading! 


	20. You Think You're A Man

You Think You're A Man

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Full Frontal's You Think You're A Man

**Sephiroth (To Cloud):**

Turn around, stand up like a man and look me in the eye

Turn around, take a final look at what you left behind

And walk away from everything you have ever known

Yes, walk away

You're telling them that you can make it on your own

By yourself, all alone without their help

Puppet, you just made a big mistake

You think you're a man but you're only a boy

You think you're a man but you're only a toy

You think you're a man but you just couldn't see

You really weren't the man you thought you could have been

Shut the door and take a look and tell me what you find

Shut the door, take a giant step for you and all mankind

And don't go back

They always gave you so much more than you deserve

No, don't go back

'Cause no one makes a fool

You got the nerve to walk away

Mock the words I'm gonna say

Puppet, you just made a big mistake

Shut the door, take a look and tell me what you find

Shut the door, take a giant step for you and mankind

And don't go back

They always gave you so much more than you deserve

No, do't go back

'Cause no one makes a fool

You got the nerve to walk away

Mock the words I'm gonna say

Puppet, you just made a big mistake

You think you're a man but you're only a boy

You think you're a man but you're only a toy

You think you're a man but you just couldn't see

You really weren't the man you thought you could have been

* * *

Oh geez... another one now... lol... just so i don't have to write one tomorrow 


	21. Looks Like Team Spirit

Looks Like Team Spirit

Sung by:

AVALANCHE, Sephiroth

Take off of:

Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit

Sephiroth:

Load up on guns

Bring your friends

It's fun to lose

And to pretend

I'm already bored

I'll win, rest assured

I know I know

You'll all end up in graves

**Yuffie:**

Die now (X16)

**Cloud:**

In a group now, we're more dangerous

Here we are now

Fight now with us

You're just stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Fight now with us

Powers have grown

You'll lose so

Your death'll be known

We're to beat you

Yea

**Barret:**

I'm worse at what I do best

And for this gift, I feel blessed

Our little group has always been

And always until the end

**Yuffie:**

Die now (X16)

**Cid:**

In a group now, we're more dangerous

Here we are now

Fight now with us

You're just stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Fight now with us

Powers have grown

You'll lose so

Your death'll be known

We're to beat you

Yea

**Tifa:**

And I forget

Just what it takes

And yet I guess it makes me smile

I found it hard

It's hard to find

That I'm here, out of your mind

**Yuffie:**

Die now (X16)

**Red XIII:**

In a group now, we're more dangerous

Here we are now

Fight now with us

You're just stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Fight now with us

Powers have grown

You'll lose so

Your death'll be known

We're to beat you

Yea

* * *

If anybody who reads Identity is reading this... I'm trying really hard to write and watch _Final Destination_ at the same time! I swear it's really hard with everybody getting run over by trucks and stuff... 


	22. I Will Be a SOLDIER

I Will Be a SOLDIER

Sung by:

Cloud and Tifa

Take off of:

Queen's We Will Rock You

**Cloud (To Tifa in the Lifestream):**

Ahh…

Tifa, I was a boy making a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a SOLDIER some day

I had mud on my face

I'm a big disgrace

Tellin' my lies all over the place

Screamin'

I will be a SOLDIER

I will be a SOLDIER

Tifa, I was a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna be a SOLDIER some day

I had blood on my face

I'm a big disgrace

Never made it so to that high place

I will be a SOLDIER

Shout it

I will be a SOLDIER

Sorry friend, that I was that kind of man

I did it for you, a risk that I had to take

I wish I had made it that day

**Tifa: **

Cloud, you never lost your face

Not a disgrace

Don't you knot that in my heart you have a place

**Cloud:**

I'll never be a SOLDIER

Scream it

I'll never be a SOLDIER

Everybody

I'll never be a SOLDIER

I'll never be a SOLDIER

Alright

* * *

OK! Thanks to everyone who reviewed... and thanks to CrystalFNfire... my sister... for giving me the idea to use this song! 


	23. We Are the Champions

We Are the Champions

Sung by:

AVALANCHE

Take off of:

Queen's We Are the Champions

**Cloud:**

We didn't lose

Is there enough time?

Meteor is not gone

Will we last through the night?

This was a risk we had to take

Now we face the truth

Look at us, our little band

Let's live the rest of our days

Because I want to come through

And I mean to go on and on and on and on

**AVALANCHE:**

We are the champions – my friend

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

Holy is summoned

Meteor is going to be gone

**Cid:**

We need out now

The Highwind I saw

Lady Luck comes to save us

Soon, this place will be blown to shit

No escape at all

But to escape on my beautiful ship

This is no cruise

All humans could have died before

The whole human race

I'm glad we didn't lose

And I mean to go on and on and on and on

**AVALANCHE:**

We are the champions – my friend

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

Holy is summoned

Meteor is going to be gone

**AVALANCHE:**

We are the champions – my friend

And we'll keep on fighting

Till the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

Holy is summoned

Meteor is going to be gone

* * *

Thanks Nando the RPS King for the idea to use this song. Thanks to everyone who gave reviews! 


	24. Sweet Child O' Mine

Sweet Child O' Mine

Sung by:

Barret

Take off of:

Guns N' Rose's Sweet Child O' Mine

**Barret (To Marlene):**

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me o' childhood memories

Where everything

Was good, all innocence, no evil in mind

Now and then, when I see her face

I want to cry, Dyne left her to me… lost in his craze

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love o' mine

She's got eyes of the most beautiful nights

So filled with the pain

I hate to look into those eyes

Because the pain make my soul drain

Her hair reminds me

Of a safe warm place

Where I had never been, is this just a lie?

I pray for the Meteor

And the hate

To quickly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love o' mine

You are my love

You are the one in my heart

You are my love

Sweet child o' mine

* * *

Aww... isn't that cute? Barret singing to Marlene? -0 Anyways... thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to CrystalFNfire for giving me the idea to use this song. (Thank you very much sis... but you probably aren't going to read this... but I'm giving you credit...) 


	25. We'll Just Fight

OMG... didn't update for a week! So sorry! So sorry! But school started and my dad is a stickler about me going online! Sorry!

* * *

We'll Just Fight

Sung by:

Barret

Take off of:

Aerosmith's Fly Away From Here

**Barret: (To Biggs, Wedge, and Jessi)**

Gotta find a way

I won't listen to what you say

Ain't nothin' gonna change

If we stay 'round here

Gotta do what it takes

Cuz it's all in our hands

Together, a team we make

We can't just sit here and play

We're going to fight to our last breaths

And say another prayer

And get away from here

To there, yeah, to go there

We'll just run away from here

Our friends and family are

Out there somewhere

Won't let this pass me by

I'll just fight

If this life gets any harder now

I'll pay difficulty no mind

I got you all by my side

What more would I want?

Yeah, we'll bet their asses and

Find a better place

Yeah, cuz we won't let nothin'

Or no one keep getting' us down

Maybe you and I

Can fight our way and win this night

And get away from here

To there, yeah to go there

We'll just fight our way there

Our friends and family are

Out there somewhere

Won't let this pass us by

We'll just fight

Do you see them now?

You can fight them down now

Open your eyes

Cuz no one here can ever stop us

They can try but we wont' let them

No way

Maybe you and I

Can fight our way and win this night

And get away from here

To there, yeah, to go there

Well just fight our way to there

Our friends and family are

Out there somewhere

Get away from here

Yeah, to there, friends

**Biggs, Wedge, and Jessi: (Each of them dying)**

We will… we will… we will… fight

We'll just fight…


	26. The Cetra

Ahh... another song... finally...

* * *

The Cetra

Sung by:

Aeris

Take off of:

P.O.D.'s The Messenjah

**Aeris:**

A message, can't understand, repeat it

Can hear calls from the Planet, I know I sound as if I lost it

I am a Cetra, what you cal the Ancients

Planet, listen to me and be patient

I and I unfold the mysteries told

From everything new to my ancestors of old

Make straight through the path of your voice calling

Evil lives, back again, tell me of the Meteor falling

I am the Cetra X4

This I pledge and I'll take it to my death

I'll lay my life down for you and die over again

You and I, I'm not ashamed of my kind

Even if I die tonight, if I die tonight

This I pledge, and I'll take it to my death

You can bet your life on everything I said

You can't take away my love for this sacrifice

Even if I die tonight, if I die tonight

Ancient descendent, now that I've said it

Holy is released, give me no credit

Forever blessed, I did it for the Planet

Sephiroth summoned Meteor to kill us, I read it

Cetra, I prevailed, I am the last one here, can't take away my love

(To Sephiroth)

You pursue the conquering of the world of

**Jenova:**

The humans, don't let her fool you, before this, you wouldn't know it

So don't stop, don't listen to it

**Aeris:**

I am the Cetra X4

This I pledge and I'll take it to my death

I'll lay my life down for you and die over again

You and I, I'm not ashamed of my kind

Even if I die tonight, if I die tonight

This I pledge, and I'll take it to my death

You can bet your life on everything I said

You can't take away my love for this sacrifice

Even if I die tonight, if I die tonight

* * *

0.0 I get weird thoughts of Aeris with Sonny Sandoval's voice... lol... anyways... everybody... keep reading and reviewing! 


	27. Imaginary

Imaginary

Sung by:

Cloud, Sephiroth

Take off of:

Evanescence's Imaginary

**Cloud:**

I linger in the doorway

Of Sephiroth screaming

**Sephiroth:**

Jenova calling my name

**Cloud:**

Let me stay

**Sephiroth:**

Where mother will whisper to me

Where the books laugh as they're falling tell a story

In my field of burning bodies

And mother's song of lullaby

**Cloud:**

I lie inside myself for hours

**Sephiroth:**

And watch as bodies die before me

**Cloud:**

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos

**Sephiroth:**

Your reality

I know well what lies beyond my body's refuge

**Cloud:**

The nightmare I built my world to escape

**Sephiroth:**

In my field of burning bodies

And mother's song of lullaby

**Cloud:**

I lie inside myself for hours

**Sephiroth:**

And watch as bodies die before me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

**Cloud:**

Cannot cease for the fear of blood-curdled nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

**Sephiroth:**

The world of the everlasting light

* * *

This is such a weird song... it's really emo and I'm not that into emo but whatever. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep reading! And for my readers that read my story Identity... I'm going to update soon so don't worry about waiting too much. 


	28. Long Life

Long Life 

Sung by:

Red XIII, Bugenhagen

Take off of:

System of a Down's Aerials

**Bugenhagen: **(Dying)

Life is a waterfall

We start in the river

And I'm nearing the fall

**Red XIII:**

It's not time for you!

If you go now

I'll be alone

I 'll have no one at all

'Cause mom and dad have already crossed death's way

**Bugenhagen:**

But I will go

Death does not let one stay

And none of us can be the ones to choose

Live long as you may

**Red XIII:**

But you I don't want to lose

Long life, passed you by

When you lose control

You free your life

**Both:**

Life is a waterfall

We start in the river

And I'm (you're) nearing the fall

**Red XIII:**

It's not time for you!

If you go now

I'll be alone

I'll have no one at all

'Cause mom and dad have already crossed death's way

**Bugenhagen:**

But I will go

Death does not let one stay

And none of us can be the ones to choose

Live long as you may

**Red XIII:**

But you I don't want to lose

Long life, passed you by

I need your mind

Don't free your life

Long life

When you free your mind, eternal life

Long life, in your mind

I need your mind

Don't free your life

Long life, up so high

When you free your mind, eternal life

(Bugenhagen dies)


	29. Chosen One

Chosen One

Sung by:

Sephiroth, Jenova, Tifa, Cloud, and Hojo

Take off of:

Black Sabbath's Iron Man

**Sephiroth:**

Have I lost my mind?

Am I the last of my kind?

Hojo, make him craw

Hidden from me, why at all?

**Tifa:**

Is he alive or dead?

What thoughts are within his head?

**Cloud:**

We'll just leave him there

Why should we even care?

**Tifa:**

No emotions, he is steel

Killing in the bloody fields

**Clouds:**

He can't be alive!

I killed him, saw him dead last time!

**Hojo:**

I don't want him

**Jenova:**

He just stares at the world

Ready to kill all sin

His plans will soon unfurl

Now the time is here

Chosen One, spread the fear

**Cloud:**

Vengeance from the grave

Kills the people he once saved

**Hojo:**

I don't want him

**Jenova:**

They just turn their heads

Nobody helps him

**Sephiroth:**

Now I have my revenge

Leading everyone to death

**Jenova:**

Fills his victims full of dread

**Cloud & Tifa:**

Watching as Meteor burns

**Jenova:**

Chosen One will destroy the world!

* * *

Thanks to the one who gave me the suggestion to use this song (you know who you are). Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Final Fantasy VII Advent Children comes out in 15 hours 58 min 40 secss, as I type! AHHH! Can't wait! (When it comes out... I'll just have to wait for the North American one to come out... damn it) :P 


	30. Make it To Heaven

Make It To Heaven

Sung by:

Jenova

Take off of:

Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven

**Jenova: (Singing to herself)**

I'm a lady who's sure to take over the world

And I'm thinking I'll make it to heaven.

When I get there, I know, that if all gates are closed

With a hit I can get what I came for.

Ooh, ooh, and I'm thinking I'll make it to heaven

My future is almost certain, but I want to be sure

'Cause you know that fate isn't always what it seems

Going around, going to kill everything

Sometimes all of my thoughts are only sin

Ooh, I am a killer

Ooh, such a killer

There's a feeling I get, I must be the best

And my spirit is crying for killing

In my thoughts I have seen, villages of Cetra avoiding me

And the voices of them, who stand looking

Ooh, it makes me such a killer

Ooh, it really makes me a killer

And it's whispered that soon, I will kill like the first time I slew

All of them, who showed me reason

And no day will dawn for those who live long

And the heavens will echo with slaughter

If there's a noise in your ears, you better be alarmed now

It's me going to be a tyrant queen

Yes, there are two paths you can go by, join me or run

There's still time to change the side you're on

And it makes me a killer.

Your lives are ending and it won't slow, in case you don't know

I am calling you to join me

Dear Cetra, can you hear me fall blows? Did you know

Your redemption lies in the whispering wind

And as I kill on down the road

My shadow better than my soul

There walks me, who we all know

Who kills with Blue Light and wants to show

How everything belonged not to the Cetra of old

And if you watch very hard

You will come to understand at last

When all is mine and mine is all

I will find what I sought

And I'm thinking I'll make it to heaven

* * *

Oook... don't expect any updates too soon... I'm busy as hell right now... sorry! 


	31. I'm Mistaken

I'm Mistaken

Sung by:

Cid

Take off of:

Nickelback's How you Remind Me

**Cid:**

Never mde it to the stars and

I couldn't take off with you down there

I could have killed you, woulda felt so bad

Now I can't fix the rocket and I'm stuck here

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

It's not like me just to say sorry

I was seeing a complete different story

I realize I'm mistaken

For handing ShinRa a dream worth takin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of my rocket

These five words in my head

Scream "Are you taking off yet?"

Yet? Yet? Yet? No, no

It's not like you didn't know that

You knew, and you still let me blame you

It must've been so bad

Cause livin' with me musta damn near killed you

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

It's not like me just to say sorry

I was seeing a complete different story

I realize I'm mistaken

For handing ShinRa a dream worth takin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of my rocket

These five words in my head

Scream "Are you taking off yet?"

Yet? Yet? Yet? No, no

Never made it to the stars and

I couldn't take off with you down there

I could have killed you, woulda felt so bad

Now I can't fix the rocket and I'm stuck here

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

Please, do not remind me

Of that horrible day

It's not like me just to say sorry

I was seeing a complete different story

I realize I'm mistaken

For handing ShinRa a dream worth takin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

Been to the bottom of my rocket

These five words in my head

Scream "Are you taking off yet?"

Yet? Yet? Yet? No, no

* * *

Ok... so I lied. I updated. Oh well!More enjoyment for you all! And ShadowSessMarlfox, I will try and make a song using Holiday... but I won't guarentee that Seph will sing it because I'm trying to give all the main characters in FF7 a song for themselves. And Shale 101, I'm happy because FF7 AC came out in Japan, not America. It will come out in America next month or so. Nando RPS King, yeah... I guess I do deserve a break, but I can't help but write these songs! Everyone! Please as you review... give me more song suggestions! PLEASE! 


	32. This Doomed Day

This Doomed Day

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Green Day's Holiday

**Sephiroth:**

Hear the sound of screams of pain

Coming out as I light the flames (Hey!)

The shame

Of the ones who died calling names

All the humans just can't see

That they'll just live a life of misery (Hey)

And bleed, that they will all just die

I laugh when you scream and I turn from your hollow lies

This is the end of the rest of your lives

This doomed day

You know this is the end of time

All of you have already crossed the line (Hey!)

It's too late to come to my side

Look to the side to which you have bent.

There's the smell of doom around you men (Hey!)

Here's the last

By me, to death you have been sent

I laugh when you scream and I turn from your hollow lies

This is the end of the rest of your lives

This doomed day

Looked at your loved ones, dead on the floor

What now? Follow the directions of your president?

Meteor is your punishment.

Pulverize the ShinRa powers.

And now you criticize your government.

Slash, slash. The last laugh

Kill all you fa-s who just don't see

Trials by fire, setting fire.

Is just a way that's meant for me!

Just 'cause…

Just cause, because you're all dead…

I laugh when you scream and I turn for your hollow lies

This is the end of the rest of your lives

This doomed day

* * *

Ahh... there you go, ShadowSessMarlfox, Green Day's Holiday for you and it's Sephy singing it too! Yay! And Akraine of Gia, yes, I am still taking requests. I always will be. Thanks for your idea!

Nando the RPS King, thanks a lot for the song suggestions (once again). I will make sure to try and do them all!


	33. Life is So Unpredictable

Life is So Unpredictable

Sung by:

Tifa

Take off of:

Green Day's Good Riddance

**Tifa:**

So many paths to take, I don't know which road

I wish someone was here to help me, to direct me where to go

My best friend is somewhere else and doesn't know the truth from lies

I don't have the heart to tell him, that he's not really right

Life is so unpredictable

I hope things are set right

Otherwise it'll be the end of mankind

Cloud listen to me, listen to memories in your mind

You'll seek out the true ones from the false in time

Faint distant memories, I can't tell you in this style

It would drive you mad, so I will give to you nice and mild

Life is so unpredictable

I hope things are set right

Otherwise it'll be the end of mankind

Life is so unpredictable

I hope things are set right

Otherwise it'll be the end of mankind

Life is so unpredictable

I hope things are set right

Otherwise it'll be the end of mankind

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! And plz, no more Green Day song requests! 


	34. Cold As Ice

Cold as Ice

Sung by:

Rufus

Take off of:

Foreigner's Cold as Ice

**Rufus:**

I'm cold as ice, I'm willing to sacrifice the people's love

I'll never take advice, you say I'll pay the price? Don't think so

I've seen presidents go down, it happens all the time

The Promised Land's what I'm for, I'm leaving the world behind

I'm not looking for Mako, I'm throwing it all away

You say I have no feelings, and that one day I'll pay

I'm as cold as ice, I'm willing to sacrifice the people's love

Promised Land, paradise, you say I'll pay the price? Don't think so

I've seen presidents go down, it happens all the time

The Promised Land's what I'm for, I'm leaving the world behind

I'm not looking for Mako, I'm throwing it all away

You say I have no feelings, and that one day I'll pay

Cold as ice – you say that I am

Cold as ice – you're not worth to be

Cold as ice

I'm as cold as ice, willing to roll the dice, I know, yes I know

I'm as cold as ice, willing to roll the dice, I know, oh yes I know

I'm as cold as ice, willing to roll the dice, I know, oh yes I know

I'm as cold as ice…

* * *

I'm so so so so sorry! I haven't updated because my dad took away the internet for a while! Plz more song requests! Thanks for reading all! 


	35. Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Sung by:

Red XIII

Take off of:

Metallica's the Unforgiven

**Red XIII:**

More blood spills to earth

And quickly he's overruled

I call him the disgrace

But now I can't accept the truth

With time the truth'll sink in

I've always got it wrong

Through that night, he struggled on and now the truth is known

He did not leave his own

I swear from this day

I'll never think of father again that way

I'm sorry

Truth not known

And now I've been shown

Never flee

Never free

I had labeled you unforgiven

I'm sorry

Truth not known

And now I've been shown

Never flee

Never free

I had labeled you unforgiven

He dedicated his life

And sacrificed all that is

I just never saw

I'm glad that I am his

Throughout his life the same

He battled constantly

That fight he could not win

He was dying, stuck full of spears

I was ignorant, I didn't care

He didn't get the honor he deserved fully

The fault is all on me

I'm sorry

Truth not known

And now I've been shown

Never flee

Never free

I had labeled you unforgiven

I'm sorry

Truth not known

And now I've been shown

Never flee

Never free

I had labeled you unforgiven

Honor thee

All honor you

I had labeled you unforgiven

* * *

Thanks, Chaos Sparta for giving this song suggestion. 

Sorry, Sephiroth Hojo... that you hate Green Day... lol... but lots of people love them

Thanks to Nando the RPS King, CrystalFNfire, Shale 101, Sephiroth Hojo, Chaos Sparta, Akraine of Gia, Twilight-Link, jeep, Yoshiko-chan, thegr8sephiroth, Tincent, Aleatoric, champ, msdohnut1, KiReI AyUmI, and (gasp gasp) Stormgarde for reviewing this story.

READ THIS:

As much as I like Metallica and Green Day... plz... no more song requests from them! Most of the songs on here are Green Day and Metallica ones. Request some from the Police, the Eagles, Counting Crows, or something other than _Metallica and Green Day_. Meaning: NO MORE FREAKING GREEN DAY AND METALLICA! (sighs) Thank you.

And if anyone has Metallica's Metallica, plz plz plz... upload it and email all the songs on that CD to me... I love all the songs on there... yet I can't get the freaking CD! Wahhhhh

Ok... anyways... now that everyone's tired of reading this stuf... I'm going to make the rest of the songs funny... no more emo ones.


	36. Stealing Materia

Stealing Materia

Sung by:

Yuffie (Duh, who else would sing about stealing material?)

Take off of:

P.O.D.'s Live and Die

**Yuffie:**

I get up one morning and I'm late for school

Only 17, but I got a mad pull, it's cool

I love materia, and I can steal and rob

Getting all that materia… but my dad don't think it's funny

Who cares though? Today's the day when I steal Sephiroth's stuff

When I get caught, act like a sweetheart

I'm nervous and all inside, but I can play the part

Hehe, what… Cloud's group just rang?

Materia to steal from the gang

Might not be right, but what I know

Is that I get all the materia I want… to satisfy my soul

Only materia matters to me, here and now

I'll probably get killed by tomorrow, by Cloud's group… don't know how

You don't understand… what materia is to me

I won't stop until all materia's mine… for me!

Only materia matters to me, here and now

I'll probably get killed by tomorrow, by Cloud's group… don't know how

You don't understand… what materia is to me

I won't stop until all materia's mine… for me!

I got my materia, so everybody beware… looking to get into some trouble

All that it takes is a few seconds, I see Cloud and group that I owe a debt

Geez, I guess they'll be mad, but what the heck

Materia's my life, it's what I love, they might be big

But my my love is bigger, use Ultima and you're all on the floor

And then materia's mine… all the more!

Oh crap, their after me… well gee

I missed them again! Crap, I hate that lady and that guys acting like a big baby

Only materia matters to me, here and now

I'll probably get killed by tomorrow, by Cloud's group… don't know how

You don't understand… what materia is to me

I won't stop until all materia's mine… for me!

Only materia matters to me, here and now

I'll probably get killed by tomorrow, by Cloud's group… don't know how

You don't understand… what materia is to me

I won't stop until all materia's mine… for me!

**Cloud:**

Get that girl!

**Yuffie:**

(Waltzing away)

All that materia, all the more

Geez, it's only that… what're so mad for?

Uh oh, here they come, better run!

If I get caught… everything's been said and done…

**Cloud:**

Get that girl!

**Yuffie:**

(Waltzing away)

All that materia, all the more

Geez, it's only that… get more at the store

Uh oh, here they come, better run!

Haha… this chase'll be fun.

* * *

Yea... another P.O.D. song! (As you can tell this is my fave band...) Just workin' mah butt off on all my skool work... and waiting for their next CD to come out! And woot woot... cheers all... Final Fantasy VII Advent Children comes out in like a month!

Awesomeness... new readers! And thanks, Twilight-Link, Nando the RPS King, and Chaos Sparda for your song suggestions. I'll take my time using them...

Ok and thanks to everyone who read and review this! You know, reviews make me write faster! Woot woot! Keep it up all!


	37. Big Fat Nothing

Big Fat Nothing

Sung by:

Palmer

Take off of:

Dire Strait's Money for Nothing

**Palmer:**

Watch me eat this, that's the way to eat it

What'd you call me? Lard and tea?

Now watch me eat, this is the way to eat it

Big fat nothing and I'm o' the fat ol' breed

Now watch me eat, this is the way to eat it

You hungry? I'll give ya some

Ooh a snack, I'll linger

And a little bit a muffins and rum?

I just love pies fresh out of ovens

Lovely pizza deliveries

I gotta clean out refrigerators

I love to eat and watch TV

(Points to Rufus) See that little maggot with his nose right up?

He hates everything down to air

That little maggot got his own new Highwind

That little maggot he's a millionaire

He hates this food… and muffins!

I gotta clean out refrigerators

I love to eat and watch TV

Ahh… stop calling me tea and lard!

All I want is some food and fun

(Points to Scarlet) Look at that mama, she's got it big on the camera

Maybe she and I could have some fun

Yeah I know I'm just slow as a tortoise

I love to eat and food is just for me

Watch me eat this, this is the way to eat it

Big fat nothing' and I'm o' the fat ol' breed

I just love pies fresh out of ovens

Lovely pizza deliveries

I gotta clean out refrigerators

I love to eat and watch TV

Watch me eat this, this is the way to eat

Big fat nothing and I'm o' the fat ol' breed

Big fat nothing and I'm o' the fat ol' breed

* * *

Final Fantasy come out final fantasy come out...

Sorry

Anyways... thanks for reading and plz plz plz review!


	38. No Memories

No Memories 

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

Godsmack's Voodoo

**Cloud:**

Mercenary, up for hire

Just do it to get away

This is the only thing I can do in life

Home burned down in madman's craze

Stare at Shinra building… break in break in

I'm coming back again

It doesn't feel right… I've never been this way

But it's what I've been told… it's in my brain…

It's telling me I shouldn't be here again…

And I don't remember last when I came

Hazy memories are in my head

The past… is my fear

Tifa tells me look in the light

Memories will soon be clear

Patiently waiting… break in break in

I'm coming back again

No memories not one

Matches this way


	39. Mindf000ed

Mindf---ed

Sung by:

AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and Jenova

Take off of:

AC/DC's Thunderstruck

**AVALANCHE:**

Killer, killer, killer, killer

**Sephiroth:**

I was caught on this track

Destruction of world, there is no turning back

My mind raced, and I thought, what could I do?

And I knew, that I just could not get away from you.

A million cuts, all over my heart

A few more slashes, tore me apart

How could I have been struck?

I went insane, went to Nibel, and burned the town

Went through all that pain, yeah, pain… and it was done

It was bound to happen, all in good time

Ended up in duels, I was a fool

Yeah, yeah, I, I, I, lost my mind

I never realized I was no my knees

I need out now, please

Jenova… she seemed to kind

I've been…

**AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed!

Mind f---ed, mindf---ed, mindf---ed

**Sephiroth:**

Yeah!

I never realized I was on my knees

I need out now, please

**AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed, mindf---ed, mindf---ed, mindf---ed

**Jenova;**

Yeah, it's alright, you're doing fine

Yeah, it's alright, you're doing…

**AVAVALANCHE:**

Fine, fine, fine!

**Jenova & AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed

**Sephiroth:**

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Jenova & AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed, mindf---ed

Mindf---ed

**Sephiroth:**

Maybe, maybe

**Jenova & AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed, you've been mindf---ed

Mindf---ed, mindf---ed

Mindf---ed, you've been mindf---ed

Mindf---ed, mindf---ed

**Sephiroth:**

I've been…

**Jenova & AVALANCHE:**

Mindf---ed!

* * *

Um... wow... how disappointing... no reviews for the last chappie. I'm sad now. Thanks to everyone who read this... and WILLreview for this story. Thanks Twilight-Link for giving me this song suggestion! Thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story! I just can't name every single one of you right now lol. 


	40. Why Do They All Die?

Why Do They All Die?

Sung by:

Hojo, Cloud, Jenova, and Sephiroth

Take off of:

Disturbed's Stupefy

**Hojo:**

Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation

**Sephiroth:**

From the mind of one sick humanoid who can't tell the difference

All other creations have died

**Hojo:**

I've been waiting my whole life for just one creation

All I needed was just one creation

Son, how can you say you don't care?

**Sephiroth:**

Watch as they die, I'm back again

**Hojo:**

All I wanted was one creation

One that was no failure

But they've all defied… all of my creation

**Sephiroth:**

Watch as they die, I'm back again

**Cloud:**

Why do you like playing around with

My made-up game of reality?

My reassurance is slipping

I think I'm breaking down

**Hojo:**

See, I really don't get it

I created you all, but get no credit

I thought I could put you all under control, but this is s---

They all just die

It's all the same you say

**Sephiroth:**

Live with it

**Hojo:**

All of you should've stayed locked

You think I'm crazy, off my rock

I'm tapping on our creator's door, just one knock

Why do they all die?

A failure again

All of you should've stayed lock

All workers on JENOVA project, stop

(It's all hopeless on this piece of rock)

It's called Earth… why die? Fail again!

(If it all fails)

**Jenova:**

And don't deny me

No sonny, now, don't deny me

And darlin' don't be afraid

**Hojo:**

Look at my face, bare my soul

Tell my why… do they all die?

* * *

Well... credit for song suggestion goes to Nando the RPS King for this one. Thank you, Twilight-Link and thegr8sephiroth, for giving me more song suggestions! Ryu the youkai... I understand about not having the internet... and having it disconnected and all. Thank you all so much for reviewing for this! You all have me all my knees crying now! 


	41. Stand Up

Stand Up

Sung by:

Cloud and Sephiroth

Take off of:

Trapt's Stand Up

**Cloud:**

Why don't you let me be?

Leave me alone

I can feel in anger deep down that I can't control

Do you really know what you've done?

Come on and cut me down

You've gone too far… so

You came across and walked right over the line

And I know that you don't even know

What you really have done.

**Sephiroth:**

Stand up

I've had enough

I know what I've done, I'll finish what I started

Face to face… I'll put you in your place

Listen puppet, I know what I'm doing, I'll finish what I started

And you know what? I can't change

**Cloud:**

You don't even look at your deeds

How my anger has grown

I've got a feeling that deep down that I can't control

Do you really know what you've done?

Come on and cut me down

You've gone too far…so

You came across and walked right over the line

And I know that you don't even know

What you really have done

**Sephiroth:**

Stand up

I've had enough

I know what I've done, I'll finish what I started

Face to face… I'll put you in your place

Listen puppet, I know what I'm doing, I'll finish what I started

And you know what? I can't change

Insult…

**Cloud:**

After insult (9x)

**Sephiroth:**

Stand up

I've had enough

I know what I've done, I'll finish what I started

Face to face… I'll put you in your place

Listen puppet, I know what I'm doing, I'll finish what I started

And you know what? I can't change

**Cloud:**

Don't know what you say

**Sephiroth:**

I won't change

**Cloud:**

End this game

**Sephiroth:**

I know what I have done

**Cloud:**

You _don't_ know what you've done!

**Both:**

Stand up

* * *

Umm... this would be the gr8sephiroth's suggestion. Thanks man, you rock. And umm... to correct a mistake... the previous song _Why Do They All Die?_ the credit was to Twlight-Link not to Nando the RPS King. I made a mistake. Thank you very very much Nando the RPS King for telling me this. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed this and read this! Thank you all very much! The reviews really help me! And thank you Nando the RPS King and Twlight-Link for giving me more song suggestions. Come on everybody! Give me more song suggestions! Thank you!

Happy Halloween all!


	42. Master of Drink

Master of Drink

Sung by:

Reno, Rude, and Elena

Take off of:

Dire Strait's Master of Drink

**Reno:**

I keep seeing AVALANCHE in the dark

**Rude:**

It's 'cause, Reno, you've been drinking all nighttime

I told you to stop, but all you did was drink

You're so drunk now, can't even tell the time

You feel alright? Can you hear your ears ring?

When you come around, all you'll see is blur in everyone's faces

**Reno:**

Ahh, Rude, why do you always have to be so down?

You know I love to empty out bars and those places

**Elena:**

When we see the boss, you better come around

If he see's us drunk, it'll be on headlines… how's that sound?

**Reno:**

Calm down, girl, you got me sick… and now I'm bored

Ya know… us on the headlines? That's sure a thing!

More money, so we won't be so poor

Come on, let's go back, I want to drink!

And I don't really care if I make the scene!

**Rude:**

Reno… you're already drunk… are you out of your mind?

You'll be so out… that you can't even think!

**Elena:**

Let's go home. It's already night.

**Reno: (Really drunk)**

I'm the master! The master of drink!

Aww… bck to the bar… to my favorite corner!

**Elena:**

You're drunk… out of your mind… and you're still freaking bold!

Man, let's go. (Drags Reno) This is getting out of hand.

**Reno:**

Woo! I'm on such a roll!

I'm the master of drink… down to my soul!

**Rude:**

Elena… he just wants some drink… leave him alone…

**Reno:**

I can hear my ears ring!

**Elena: (Exasperated)**

Now it's really time to go home!

**Reno: (Starting to get sober)**

But Elena… we lost our jobs… and all those things…

(Going back to drunkenness) So now… I'm the master of drink!

(Elena slaps him and he grumbles as the Turks walk home)

* * *

Oh hehe... this song I just had to do. :)... yea... I guess this was an old song suggestions... but meh... I like it. Thanks Nando the RPS King, for suggesting the use of this song. And thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	43. What I Lack

What I Lack

Sung by:

Cait Sith and Reeve

Take off of:

The Rolling Stone's Paint it Black

**Cait Sith:**

I have many skills, but there are some that I lack

**Reeve:**

Yes you do! So you're going back to the shack

**Cait Sith:**

Please! Please! I don't want to go back! If you let me give a go

**Reeve:**

Alright. If you give me an accurate fortune…

**Cait Sith: (Shakes plush toy, stares at fortune)**

NO! NO! NO!

**Reeve: (Picks up Cait Sith)**

Sorry pal. Look's like you're broken. You're going back.

**Cait Sith:**

How can I be defective? What do I lack!

Are you ashamed? Every time you see…you look away!

**Reeve:**

It's just a few mistakes. It happens everyday.

**Cait Sith:**

I see that a heart is what I lack.

But it doesn't matter. I'll never go back!

**Reeve:**

Cait, you're a machine. You break down. Face the facts.

**Cait Sith:**

It's not easy when your heart is what you lack!

Colors are all the same to me, whether green or blue.

And I never expected… to hear this from you.

**Reeve:**

What is wrong? Is your button switched on 'run'?

When I first completed you, I thought you were done.

**Cait Sith:**

I have many skills, but there are some that I lack.

**Reeve: **

Yes you do, so you're going back to the shack.

**Cait Sith:**

Please! Please! I don't want to go back! If you let me give a go…

**Reeve:**

Alright. If you give an accurate fortune…

**Cait Sith:**

NO! NO! NO!

**Both:**

Hmm… hmm… hmm…

**Cait Sith:**

There are so many things I lack

Such as, that I have no soul

It doesn't really matter… that I'm going to die

I'm just a machine… of many things I lack!

(Being dragged away by Reeve) No!

* * *

Wow... I think both Nando the RPS King and Twilight-Link suggested this song. Thanks to both of you! Thanks to Nando the RPS King, Aeris in chains, thegr8sephiroth, and Akraine of Gia for reviewing for the last chappie! And thegr8sephiroth and Nando the RPS King, I will do your song suggestions. 


	44. Dear Sir, You're Goin' Down

Dear Sir, You're Goin' Down

Sung by:

Cid and Palmer

Take off of:

Fall Out Boy's Sugar We're Going Down

**Cid: (To Palmer)**

You think you know planes better than me

And I've been dying because this more than I can bear

The truth is that you're just weak

I'll kick you're a--, you're really just dumb

All you can do is really boast

But you're going down before long

(All you can do is really boast, but you're going down before long)

You fat lard, you're a shame

All you can do is sleep in, you're going to get creamed

You're going down, down sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're going down screamin'

I am the number one, your a-- stole it

I'm getting my gun and… cock it and pull it

**Palmer:**

I know planes better than you

You don't mind me taking Bronco, please don't sue

Oh sir, you're turning green

Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be you

I'm just nothing compared to your post

I'm not even sure if you're wrong

(I'm just nothing compared to your post, I'm not even sure if you're wrong)

**Ci:**

You fat lard, you're a shame

All you can do is sleep in, you're going to get creamed

You're going down, down, sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're going down swearin'

I am the number one, you're a—stole it

I'm getting my gun and… cock it and pull it

You're going down, down, sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're going down swearin'

I am the number one, you're a—stole it

I'm getting my gun and… cock it and pull it

Down down sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're going down swearin'

I am the number one, your a-- stole it

I'm getting my gun and… cock it and pull it

You fat lard, you're a shame

All you can do is sleep in, you're going to get creamed

You're going down, down, sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're going down swearin'

I am the number one, you're a—stole it

I'm getting my gun and… cock it and pull it

**Palmer: (Screaming)**

I'm going down down (down down)

Down down (down down)

I'm going down down (down down)

You're getting your gun and cock it and pull it!

**Both:**

You're (I'm) going down, down, sooner… right now

And dear sir, you're (I'm) going down swearin'

I (You) am (are) the number one, you're (my) a—stole it

I'm (You're) getting my (your) gun and… cock it and pull it

* * *

Ok... umm... sorry I didn't do anyone's suggestion... but this was the only good idea I had. I'll try to do a better song... and really sorry for the late update! Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chappie! 


	45. Live Tonight

Live Tonight

Sung by:

Tifa and Cloud

Take off of:

3 Doors Down's Kryptonite

**Tifa: (To Cloud)**

I took a walk around the block to

Ease my worried mind

I left my brain behind somewhere

To tell you that I…

I thought of that day… it was dark

And thought I'd swoon

I feel that I'm too scared to tell you, yeah

I felt like I'd float away

And thought I'd swoon

After all, I knew it had to be something

To do with you

It just seems to happen… now and then

I wish this would just come to an end.

If I go and die will you still

Call me your friend?

If I'm hurt or dead, will you be

There and holding my hand?

**Cloud:**

Just stay by my side, alright?

My superhuman might

Live tonight

Tifa: 

To me you're strong

**Cloud:**

To me, I'm weak

**Tifa:**

All of the truth, I will keep

You never noticed all the times I

Knew truth, I'd frown

**Cloud:**

You stumbled in, and I thought you dead, if

**Tifa:**

Not for you, then I would be dead

**Cloud:**

I picked you up and put you back

On solid ground

**Tifa:**

If I go and die will you still

Call me your friend?

If I'm hurt or dead, will you be

There and holding my hand?

**Cloud:**

Just stay by my side, alright?

My superhuman might

Live tonight

**Both:**

Yeah!

**Tifa:**

If I go and die will you still

Call me your friend?

If I'm hurt or dead, will you be

There and holding my hand?

**Cloud:**

Just stay by my side, alright?

My superhuman might

Live tonight

* * *

The credit of who suggested this song has to go to Twilight-Link! Thank you very much! And to the reviewers who reviewed for my last chapter, CrystalFNFire, ShadowSessMarlfox, Sin the Dark Priestess, Ryu the Youkai, and Nando the RPS King. And to those who had requested songs:

ShadowSessMarlfox: Thank you... but is that a rock song?

Sin the Dark Priestess: Thank you very much, I will be sure to try and make them into a Final Fantasy Rock Song lol

Twilight-Link: Here's the song you requested!

Chaos Sparda: I'll try to do Down With the Sickness... but I don't know how...

thegr8sephiroth: Thank you for suggesting the Nightwish songs, I'm not sure how to make them into a FF rock song... but I'll try my best...

I am especially sorry for the late update but I've started two new stories during the months and boy... I've been trying hard to write them! And school is also another problem... plus my piano lessons, I'm going to have to get a piano test soon... around late march or early april so I probably won't update during that period of time. Thanks again, all!


	46. Bleed Freely

Bleed Freely

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

Nightwish's Tenth Man Down

**Sephiroth:**

Today I killed, he was just a boy

Eight before him, I killed them all

All of those dead, none do know

I want to see mother with my own

Evil deeds, bleed freely, by the crow

One by one, you will fall, down down

Pull the plug and your pain, watch them fight for life

Want to die? Here's your ride

I want to kill all the more

It's not for me, it's because of you

Your call drove me to insanity

Obey to kill to save myself

Bleed freely…

"For the deaths, I'll be sure to go to hell

My path littered with their charred bodies

Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust

Call me the Devil, for I started this war."

Wanderer with no home

They'll die with eyes gouged away

They were the first ones to see

They are the last ones to bleed

"The ultimate price for all those who have died

Only a tool, an excuse, my mother's light

I alone, the great Sephiroth

I'll kill 'til all have laid to rest

I am the unpure, unclean, blood filled soul!"

Bleed freely…

* * *

Ok... I'm really sorry... but the cause of my lack of updates is because I am helping with a play at my school. This song suggestion was from the gr8sephiroth... thanks to SquirrelMoose Cometh, Chaos Sparda, Ryu the youkai, and Nando the RPS King for reviewing for the last chapter.

**SquirrelMoose Cometh: **Thank you for giving me the lyrics to Run to the Hills. I'm going to listen to it to figure out a way to parody it.

**Chaos Sparda: **Those lyrics to the GWAR songs are... interesting. Thank you!


	47. End of This

End of This

Sung by:

Jenova

Take off of:

GWAR's Meat Sandwich

**Jenova:**

(To Sephiroth) In the distance, war, the battle, we've won

I want to see the blood dripping out of them, son

Destroy the Cetra; want their heads on a stand

And don't lose to Cloud Strife, he's only a man

(To herself) End of this! (x4)

I have come to bring destruction, clutching fear now resides in your belly

I bring agony, the pain is to be

Hear your shrieks, I enjoy your screams

Destroying you, wretched, crushing you wretched fools!

Destroying you, wretched – yes!

Kill, they've come for the, come for the, come for the

Come for the…

End of this! (x4) (You all die)

I have come to bring destruction, clutching fear now resides in your belly

You will all die, shrieks as you all die

Hear your shrieks, I enjoy your screams

Destroying you, wretched (All you fools)

Crushing you wretched fools (You know who you are)

Destroying you, wretched – yes!

Kill, they've come for the, come for the, come for the

Come for the…

End of this! (x4)

* * *

Hmm... yeah... pretty weird parody. Chaos Sparda requested this song... thank you very much! LOL... umm... funky lyrics... thanks to Akraine of Gia, Ryu the Youkai, Nando the RPS King, Sin the Dark Priestess, and Chaos Sparda for reviewing! 


	48. Say Hello

**Wow... I haven't updated in like... checks three months... sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Say Hello

Sung by:

Sephiroth

Take off of:

P.O.D.'s Say Hello

**Sephiroth:**

Walked in the place, and AVALANCHE looked down at me

Disgust on their face, but I don't because I'm too busy killing

Never get in my face, that's not the way to stay standing

And they are all so blind, so this time, this time they're gonna die

I know, that I know, that I know, that this is,

I know, that I know, that I know, that this is real

I hate to disembowel you, but this is how I kill

And let me introduce to you myself

Say hello to the bad guy

Can't get off my case, so I just won't give you all a chance

Cause I am not the same

I've mastered the world, I am the judge

Now I rule in this place

And who are you to make up what's right, I'm deciding your fate

I know your kind, and I have and will carry on

I know, that I know, that I know, that this is,

I know, that I know, that I know, that this is real

I hate to disembowel you, but this is how I kill

And let me introduce to you myself

Say hello to the bad guy

I'm here to finish you all by myself

I'm here to finish you myself

Say hello to the bad guy!

I hate to disembowel you, but this is how I kill

And let me introduce to you myself

Say hello to the bad guy

I'm here to finish you all by myself

I'm here to finish you myself

Say hello to the bad guy!

* * *

**Finally... Final Fantasy VII Advent Children came out... like last month haha. Ok anyways... I got my internet taken away... and that was why I never updated. Plz read and review... and give me song suggestions!**


	49. Far Away

I know it's been more than half a year since I've last updated! I'm so sorry... but this year has just been hectic!

* * *

Far Away

Sung by:

Cloud

Take off of:

Muse's Starlight

**Cloud:**

Far away

I will be going somewhere far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

Sephiroth

I will be chasing him, Sephiroth

Even if it means I will die

I know it will be worth it all the more

I held you in my arms

I had always wanted to hold

You in my arms

My life

You electrified my life

I didn't want you to die

And I would give anything just to see you alive

I would've never let you go

But you had already faded away

Why'd you fade away?

Our hopes and expectations

Were destroyed by Sephiroth's revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Were destroyed by Sephiroth's revelations

I held you in my arms

I had always wanted to hold

You in my arms

Far away

I will be going somewhere far away

Far away from the memories

Of the people who care if I live or die

And I would've never let you go

But you had already faded away

Why'd you fade away?

Our hopes and expectations

Were destroyed by Sephiroth's revelations

Our hopes and expectations

Were destroyed by Sephiroth's revelations

I held you in my arms

I had always wanted to hold

You in my arms

I had always wanted to hold…

* * *

Again, sorry for the REALLY SLOW UPDATE! Sorry I've been so dead T.T. Thanks for the reviews and the song requests! Akunen, thanks for the suggestion! I'll find a way:)... 


End file.
